


Hell: The Groupchat

by KaedeWrites



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Friend, F/F, I Dont Know How To End Chapters, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kokoro Arent You At A Movie!?, Memes, Misaki suffers, Moca and Ran are literally a dream couple, You can't convince me otherwise, ako does XD, but its technically not even underage in japan SO checkmate atheists, kanon is very ooc but it's fine she's funny, kanon likes to swear, lots of swearing, mom friend, pretty gay, rated mature for language, sans undertale - Freeform, tags ships and characters to be added as they become relevant, the mom wars, tsugumi also likes to Schleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeWrites/pseuds/KaedeWrites
Summary: sayowo: Lisa, please don't swear. There's a child in here.Hina Hikawa: are... are you talking about ako-дpyr: I AM NOT A CHILD!!!!!I don't feel so good...: u still use XDдpyr: yeah so?





	1. Hello, Happy World!

**_Kokoro Tsurumaki_ added  _Hagumi Kitazawa, Kaoru Seta,_** **and 2 others to a chat.**

Misaki Okusawa: wh

Kokoro Tsurumaki: HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP!!!

Hagumi Kitazawa: owo what's this?

Misaki Okusawa:  _stop_

Kokoro Tsurumaki: a group chat! I thought it would be a good way for us to just chit-chat uwu

Hagumi Kitazawa: uwu

Misaki Okusawa:  _ **H**_

Kaoru Seta: Fufufu, how marvelous~~~~~

Misaki Okusawa: i hate this like a lot

Kanon Matsubara: I think this is a great idea!

Kanon Matsubara: uwu

Misaki Okusawa: NOT YOU TOO

Kaoru Seta: What is uwu? If my little kittens enjoy it, I must know

Misaki Okusawa: no you don't

Kokoro Tsurumaki: it's like a face. like, an emoji. so is owo.

Kaoru Seta: owo?

Hagumi Kitazawa: uwu.

 _**Kokoro Tsurumaki**  _ **changed their name to _OOWOO_**

Misaki Okusawa: nooooooooo

 _**Misaki Okusawa**  _ **left the chat.**

 **_OOWOO_** **added _Misaki Okusawa_ to the chat.**

OOWOO:  **yes.**

Misaki Okusawa: why won't you let me die

**_Kanon Matsubara_ changed their name to  _Fish_**

Fish: Is it ok if i swear?

OOWOO: yes fish, i will allow you to swear

Fish: f

Hagumi Kitazawa: yes go on

Fish: im nervous

OOWOO: its ok take ur time

Hagumi Kitazawa: you can do it!

Kaoru Seta: I believe in you, Fish

Fish: Hnnnnnnnnnnngg i think im ready now

Fish: fu...

Fish: fuc

Fish: fuck.

Fish: fuck

Fish: fuck!

Fish: FUCK FUCKFUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK FUCKFUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!

Misaki Okusawa: calm down buddy

Fish: sorry...

OOWOO: DONT LOSE YOUR CONFIDENCE SO FAST NEVER GIVE UP YOUR DREAMS

Fish: You know what? You're right! FUCK!

Fish: Hey guys watch this i can do it in italic too!  _Fuck_

Kaoru Seta: Amazing

Fish: Thank youuu!!

 _**Misaki Kitazawa**  _ **changed their name to _I hate this fucking family_**

Fish: :(

I hate this fucking family: no

OOWOO: :(

Hagumi Kitazawa: :(

Kaoru Seta: :(

I hate this fucking family: stop...

OOWOO: :(

Hagumi Kitazawa: :((

Kaoru Seta: :(((

Fish: :((((

I hate this fucking family: ...

 _**I hate this fucking family**_ **changed their name to _I love this fucking family_**

Hagumi Kitazawa: !!!

OOWOO: aww, misaki :')

Fish: Keufgsefghj we love u too misaki <333

Kaoru Seta: Seeing misaki so soft an vulnerable... it warms my heart.

 _**OOWOO**_ **changed their name to _i love misaki okusawa_**

**_Hagumi Kitazawa_ changed their name to  _i love misaki okusawa_**

I love this fucking family: WAIT

I love this fucking family: NOW WE CAN'T TELL THEM APART

i love misaki okusawa: owo?

i love misaki okusawa: òwó

Kaoru Seta: They type exactly the same!

Fish: HELP

i love misaki okusawa: i love misaki more

i love misaki okusawa: no ME

i love misaki okusawa: NO ME

Fish: FIGHT FIGHT

i love misaki okusawa: UR MOM GAY

i love misaki okusawa: YEAH WELL UR DAD LESBIAN

i love misaki okusawa: NO U

i love misaki okusawa: .

i love misaki okusawa: ur right,

i love misaki okusawa: ESPECIALLY FOR MISAKI

I love this fucking family:  _LHSHGDHWWDHG_

Fish: OH MY GOFHFGHSFJ

Kaoru Seta: WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS

i love misaki okusawa: YEAH i have the confidence to say that because you don't know who I am

i love misaki okusawa: ohohohoho

* * *

  _ **i love misaki okusawa**_

i love misaki okusawa: hagumi please don't tell anyone it was me who said that i was joking yet i was being totally serious but i'm so stupid to even say this i'm gonna d

i love misaki okusawa: hahahah... hmm. alright, i won't tell.

i love misaki okusawa: oh THANK U BLESS YOUR SOUL

i love misaki okusawa: BUT,

i love misaki okusawa: oh no

i love misaki okusawa: i won't tell, IF, you let me keep this name, and also you do whatever i want for a week >:3

i love misaki okusawa: A WEEK

i love misaki okusawa: YES OR ELSE I'M TELLING ASAP

i love misaki okusawa: ...

i love misaki okusawa: fine.

* * *

**_i love misaki okusawa, Kaoru Seta,_ and 3 others.**

Kaoru Seta: and that's why I like kittens

Fish: Me Too

I love this fucking family: hey the misaki lovers are back. where did you two go?

i love misaki okusawa: no where

Fish: to fuck

I love this fucking family: calm down buddy

Fish: sorry...

Kaoru Seta: Oh, what a sight would that be~~

I love this fucking family: stop...

i love misaki okusawa: anyways. i'm gonna change back to my original user

 _**i love misaki okusawa**_ **changed their name to _OOWOO_**

Fish: Does this mean that is was hagumi that said she's gay for misaki?

i love misaki okusawa: guess we'll never know. >:33

OOWOO: i'm sworn to secrecy

i love misaki okusawa: i am too

**_Kaoru Seta_ changed their name to  _Mama cat_**

I love this fucking family:  ** _ok._**


	2. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> OOWOO - Kokoro  
> i love misaki okusawa - Hagumi  
> Mama cat - Kaoru  
> Fish - Kanon  
> I love this fucking family - Misaki

_**OOWOO** _ **added _Moca Aoba_ to the chat.**

I love this fucking family: what.

Moca Aoba: hey guys~

Mama cat: Hello Moca~~

Moca Aoba: ~~~

Mama cat: ~~~~

I love this fucking family: oh my god. why is she here.

OOWOO: she saw me texting you guys the other day and asked if i could add her

OOWOO: to which, of course, I said yes!

OOWOO: she said she'd be happy if i added her, so i couldn't pass that down OwO

I love this fucking family: nooOOOOOO

I love this fucking family: she's gonna add everyone else in afterglow!

I love this fucking family: and once that happens, it'll only be a matter of time before  _everyone_ is added!!!!!!!!

Moca Aoba: I promise I wont

Fish: Even if she did, i think that would be fun!

i love misaki okusawa: i second that!

Mama cat: As do I

Moca Aoba: haha well if u insist~~

 _**Moca Aoba** _ **added _Ran Mitake, Himari Uehara,_ and 2 others to the chat.**

I love this fucking family: NOO

 _**Moca Aoba** _ **changed their name to _ran fucker_**

Ran Mitake: I didnt ask for this

ran fucker: hehehe~ you know you love it

 _**Tomoe Udagawa** _ **changed their name to _Tomato_**

 _**Tsugumi Hazawa** _ **changed their name to _ZZZZZ_**

**_Himari Uehara_ changed their name to  _H_**

Fish: so much is happening

 **_ZZZZZ_** : ** _ZZZZZ_ **

Tomato: How do you actually have your username in bold and italics

 ** _ZZZZZ_** :dont ask questions.

I love this fucking family: guys please don't add anyone else especially not roselia,i cant handle those emos

I love this fucking family: wait SORRY

Ran Mitake: Don't worry, I'm not the fondest of them either. wouldn't even dream of it.

ran fucker: i would

I love this fucking family: STOP

ran fucker: djLHDBSHCDKCODJCKS

OOWOO: what

Ran Mitake: I took her phone before she cousehdkrhfiejwkdjhfoe

H: Are they together?

**_Ran Mitake_ changed their name to  _i love moca so much i wanna f_**

I love this fucking family: i'm glad she ran out of characters

i love moca so much i wanna f: i love moca so much i wanna fuck her MOMMY

ran fucker: I am the absolute worst person on earth. the epitome of trash. Ran doesn't deserve me

i love moca so much i wanna f: that's not true! i love you so much mommy dont think of urself that way mwuah mwuah big kiss

i love misaki okusawa: i still don't get whats happenign

H: Again, are ran and moca with each other rn? and are they just furiously typing away on each other's phones while in the presence of one another? and before this were they just texting on the gc instead of actually talking to each other?

ran fucker: To answer all those questions, yes, we're with each other. No, we're not near each other anymore, when she took my phone and ran to the bathroom. and yes. I mean, we were talking, but then she suddenly got added and then added me and everyone else so we talked there together for a bit

Tomato: I love today's youth

Mama cat: but.,, what were you guys doing before this?~~~~ ;)))

i love moca so much i wanna f: hahaha my mans kaoru knows what's up

ran fucker: Nnno.......

ran fucker: >///<

I love this fucking family:  _STOP_

H: hey misaki, why is your username "I love this fucking family"? It seems like you hate everyone

I love this fucking family:

I love this fucking family: Y'know what

I love this fucking family: ur right.

**_I love this fucking family_ changed their name to  _I hate this fucking family_**

OOWOO: NOOOOO

Fish: SHUT UP HIMARI

i love misaki okusawa: WE FINALLY GOT HER TO LOVE US

H: ...Oops

Mama cat: :(

I hate this fucking family: Nope

Fish: :((

I hate this fucking family: not gonna work

i love misaki okusawa: :(((

I hate this fucking family: Die.

OOWOO: :((((

I hate this fucking family: i will not fall for this ruse any longer. you will no longer toy with my emotions for your pleasure.

OOWOO:

OOWOO: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OOWOO: ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

 _**i love misaki okusawa** _ **changed their name to _｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡_**

I hate this fucking family: cry all you want foolish mortals, I no longer care.

OOWOO: meanie misaki >:'(

Tomato: Hey, where did ran and moca go?

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : prolly to fuck

Tomato: oh yeah where did you go too

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : took an..,nap

**_i love moca so much i want her to f_ changed their name to  _sans_**

**_ran fucker_ changed their name to  _undertale_  
**

sans:

undertale:

 ** _ZZZZZ_** :

Tomato:

OOWOO:

｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡:

H:

Mama cat:

I hate this fucking family:

I hate this fucking family: why

sans: Moca made me do it.

H: since when did Moca have the power to make you do that?

sans: ...Don't question it

undertale: heheheh

H:  ** _???_**

Fish: KIN

**_Fish_ changed their name to  _???_**

**_???_** :  _ **???**_

 _ **ZZZZZ**_ :  ** _ZZZZZ_**

I hate this fucking family: Stop That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> OOWOO - Kokoro  
> ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ - Hagumi  
> Mama cat - Kaoru  
> ??? - Kanon  
> I hate this fucking family - Misaki  
> sans - Ran  
> undertale - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> Tomato - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi


	3. Roselia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> OOWOO - Kokoro  
> I hate this fucking family - Misaki  
> ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ - Hagumi  
> ??? - Fish  
> Mama cat - Kaoru  
> sans - Ran  
> undertale - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> Tomato - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not v much of HHW in this chapter

_**OOWOO**_ **changed their name to _Omae_**

**_I hate this fucking family_ changed their name to  _wa_**

**_Mama cat_ changed their name to  _mou_**

_**｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡** _ **changed their name to _shindeiru_**

**_???_ changed their name to  _NANI!?_**

**_ZZZZZ_** : the.

wa: we're all hanging out together and this was kokoro's idea

wa: anyways our movie is about to start so ybe

H: ybe

Tomato: kekeke.....

sans: What.

 _**Tomato**_ **added _Ako Udugawa, Yukina Minato,_ and 3 others to the chat.**

Ako Udugawa: ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN

undertale: oh man haha misaki is gonna KILL u

Tomato: I can take her

Ako Udugawa: TRUE XDDDD

H: HHH NO

H: Tomoe why would you even want to add your little sister?!?!?

Tomato: bc i love her

H: that's nice but

Ako Udugawa: XD

H: I cant handle this

Ako Udugawa: DX

undertale: yes die you demon spawn

Yukina Minato: Sorry but what is this???

Ako Udugawa: a group-chat! :333

Sayo Hikawa: And what was the point of adding us? Why not just add Ako?

Tomato: to piss misaki off lol

undertale: KDHGH

Ako Udugawa: XD

Rinko Shirokane: ako

Rinko Shirokane: stop.

Ako Udugawa: :[

Lisa Imai: YEAHHHH GC FUCKIGN PARTYYY

undertale: oh no she's h e r e

Lisa Imai: YEAH I AM AND I'M READY TO ROCK OUT

undertale: i think ran's mad hehehe

H: Why do you say that?

undertale: because she just messaged me saying she's mad

sans: MOCASJDBFHDHWEJD

sans: SHUT THE HELL UP

Yukina Minato: ...why are you mad?

undertale: she's salty that tomoe added you guys

undertale: she doesnt like u guys

sans: OH MY GOD MOCA FDKEHYDW

sans: im gonna MURDER U

Sayo Hikawa: Oh. I see we're not welcome.

Sayo Hikawa: leave chat

Sayo Hikawa:

Sayo Hikawa: I don't know how to leave

**_Yukina Minato_ left the chat.**

Sayo Hikawa:

Sayo Hikawa:

Sayo Hikawa: leave chat

Sayo Hikawa:

**_Sayo Hikawa_ left the chat.**

_**Ako Udugawa** _ **added _Yukina Minato_ and  _Sayo Hikawa_ to the chat.**

Ako Udugawa: no leaving >:3

Yukina Minato: Why not?

Ako Udugawa: bc i love u

Sayo Hikawa:

Sayo Hikawa: ok

Ako Udugawa: :D

Ako Udugawa: plus i think HHW will be,HAPPY to see u guys XD

Yukina Minato: Hello, Happy World! is here too?

Omae: yes.

H: kokoro aren't you at a movie!?

Omae: yes.

H: WHY ARE YOU TEXTING THEN

Omae: bc its boring...

Sayo Hikawa: Even if it is, you shouldn't text during a film. It's rude.

Omae: HI SAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Omae: AND HI YUKINA AND AKO AND LISA AND YUKINA

Omae: !!!

Ako Udugawa: hello,

Ako Udugawa: HAPPY WORLD XDDDD

Omae: holy shit what is that

H: Kokoro, what movie are you seeing? i really think you should put your phone down

Omae: it's one of the insidious movies

H: those are scary!!!

Omae: NO THEY'RE JUST BORING

Omae: but misaki's scared tho lol she's like shaking

Omae: fbh

Omae: This is Kanon. Kokoro's phone has been stolen by me. I'm about to chuck it across the theater.

Tomato: Do it bet i'll give u $10 if you do

Omae: BET

Omae: euje

Tomato: oh my god

Lisa Imai: WHO WANTS TO COME OVER TO MY PLACE

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : WHY DO YOU ALWAYS USE CAPS LOCK

**_Lisa Imai_ changed their name to  _LISA IMAI_**

LISA IMAI: C'MON GUYS COME OVER

Ako Udugawa: ill come over!!!

Rinko Shirokane: ...if Ako's going then ig i will too

undertale: hewwo uh,

undertale: are non-roselia members invited too

LISA IMAI: YEAH

LISA IMAI: EVERYONE IS WELCOME

undertale: haha sick

undertale: then ill come and force ran along w me

H: if you listen close enough you can hear ran's screams

H: But, i'll come too!!!!

Tomato: me too

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : mwe twoo

LISA IMAI: YUKINA

LISA IMAI: SAYOOO

LISA IMAI: WHAT'DYA SAY????

Yukina Minato:

Sayo Hikawa: Im only coming if Yukina is

Yukina Minato: Im only coming is Sayo is

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : fucking gay

LISA IMAI: OK THEN BOTH OF U COME

LISA IMAI: PLSSS YUKINA OWO

Yukina Minato:

Yukina Minato: rrghhhh ok fine

Yukina Minato: I dont see why not

Sayo Hikawa: Then I will too

Yukina Minato: Would you like me to pick you up?

Sayo Hikawa: That would be lovely

 ** _ZZZZZ_** :  ** _fucking gay_**

Sayo Hikawa: Stop

LISA IMAI: OK THIS IS RADICAL HEAD ON OVER EVERYONE!!!

* * *

Omae: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE EVERYONE IS HAVING FUN TOGETHER WHILE I HAD TO WATCH A SHITTY MOVIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> mou - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> sans - Ran  
> undertale - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> Tomato - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Yukina Minato - Yukina  
> Sayo Hikawa - Sayo  
> Ako Udugawa - Ako  
> Rinko Shirokane - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa


	4. Pastel*Palettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> mou - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> sans - Ran  
> undertale - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> Tomato - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Yukina Minato - Yukina  
> Sayo Hikawa - Sayo  
> Ako Udugawa - Ako  
> Rinko Shirokane - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa

Tomato: Hey kanon did u actually throw kokoro's phone across the theater

Omae: yes she did :(

Omae: LUCKY for her it didn't crack or else i would've made her pay for it

NANI!?: first of all, u shouldn't have been on it, and second of all No you wouldn't

Omae: yeah ur right but you ARE lucky that I wouldn't and that i love u and am a nice caring friend

NANI!?: YEah yeah ily

Omae: :)

**_Ako Udagawa_ changed their name to  _дpyr_**

undertale: demon

дpyr: ok undertale

undertale: at least im not sans

sans: Hey.

NANI!?: Anyways, Tomoe, when will I be receiving my $10?

Tomato: Oh.

Tomato: Well... u see... i

**_Tomato_ left the chat.**

NANI!?: HEY GET BACK HERE

**_NANI!?_ left the chat.**

undertale: i bet she left to go beat tomoe's ass

**_Sayo Hikawa_ changed their name to  _sayowo_**

Omae: wha

**_sayowo_ added  _Hina Hikawa, Aya Maruyama,_ and 3 others to the chat.**

Omae: oh. **  
**

Aya Maruyama: whatst hapgojifn

Hina Hikawa: aya are u ok

Aya Maruyama: Hina, I don't feel so good...

Hina Hikawa: STOOPDJFEHI

H: What's happening

Chisato Shirasagi: Aya has been nonstop trying to annoy Hina with Infinity War spoilers.

Omae: ...that was an infinity war spoiler?

Chisato Shirasagi: Yes

shindeiru: what does it mean

Chisato Shirasagi: ...do you really want to know?

Omae: no

shindeiru: no

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : can we just talk about what sayo just did tho

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : how she changed her name to "sayowo" and then added all of pastel*pallettes

Yukina Minato: I'm pretty sure it was Hina who did that.

H: That definitely makes sense, but how do u know?

Yukina Minato: because Sayo and I are out getting a drink right now, and she told me she forgot her phone at home

H: out getting a drink huh? ;)

Hina Hikawa: uh oh!

Yukina Minato: when i get home you are in for a world of hurt you little shit

Hina Hikawa: YOINKS! better skedaddle!

Yukina Minato: you can run, but you can never hide.

Yukina Minato:

Yukina Minato: I think it probably goes without saying that it was Sayo who typed that, not me

H: out getting a drink, HUH? ;))

Yukina Minato: Yes... what are you trying to suggest?

LISA IMAI: WHY DIDNT U INVITE ME

Yukina Minato: Oh. Sorry, Lisa, we didn't think of it

Yukina Minato: You can come now if you'd like.

LISA IMAI: I'M OMW

дpyr: wait can i c

H: SHH dont ruin their moment. Go out somewhere with Rinko.

дpyr: GOOD IDEA

дpyr: RINRIIIINNNNNNN!

Rinko Shirokane: ...okay... id love to go somewhere w u....

H: Haha g

Aya Maruyama: she fucking died

Rinko Shirokane: where would u like to go?

дpyr: hmmmmmm.

дpyr: Let's go into town and get some croquettes!!! (●⌒∇⌒●)

Eve Wakamiya:  _WHERE AM I_

Aya Maruyama: ur in a group chat

Eve Makamiya: What's that

Omae: owo what's this?

Aya Maruyama: its like... where a bunch of people are in one chat together and can all text each other at the same time

Eve Wakamiya: Oh! Fun!

Aya Maruyama: btw wheres maya

Maya Yamato: i'm here. I've been here

Omae: ya friggin stalker

Eve Wakamiya: Who is "Omae"?

Aya Maruyama: I... actually dont know

Aya Maruyama: i dont know who half the people in here actually are because they have different names

Chisato Shirasagi: Honestly, me neither.

Omae: you goofs im obviously misaki

wa: shut ur fucking mouth

wa: im misaki

sans: no, im misaki

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : no I am

mou: Actually, its me

H: no me

Aya Maruyama: WHO THE HELL IS THE REAL MISAKI

wa: IT'S ME GODDAMMIT

undertale: It's true. it actually is her.

Maya Yamato: By the way she just reacted i believe it

Eve Wakamiya: THEN WHO IS EVERYONE ELSE

undertale: I can clear things up for you

sans: RAN STOP RUINING OUR FUN

undertale: well you just exposed who I am, so you're really ruining your own fun.

sans: Shit

undertale: I am Ran. sans is Moca. Omae is Kokoro. wa is Misaki obviously, and mou is Kaoru. H is Himari. ** _ZZZZZ_** is Tsugumi. sayowo is Sayo. дpyr is Ako. and everyone else has their actual name

Aya Maruyama: sayowo PFF

Maya Yamato: um. thanks for the clarification

**_Omae_ added  _NANI!?_ and  _Tomato_ to the chat.**

Omae: there's them too

undertale: NANI!? is Kanon and Tomato is Tomoe.

Eve Wakamiya: Thank you!!!

Tomato: Gusys pleas help me kanon is otu losooe in my hosue im shakign n ceying the real kanon would never doig thus she woudl never im hdiugn in my closet rn im so afraid

Chisato Shirasagi: Do you really think it's a good idea to share where you're hiding when kanon is in the chat as well?

Tomato:

Tomato: OH SHIT OH FUCK OH

Tomato: hey guys

Omae: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_Tomato_ changed their name to  _$10_**

$10: Tomoe is my $10 now.

H: ...That's......

sans: kinky

wa: Ok. I now know to not ever cross kanan. ever.

Omae: yeah Um

Chisato Shirasagi: I'm surprised.

Chisato Shirasagi: Kanon used to be so shy. She would never  _literally_ break into someone's house over $10.

Chisato Shirasagi: ...I think this is Kaoru's influence

mou: I would never!!!

mou: My very last wish is to taint my adorable little kittens!!!!!

mou: I believe this is just a phase. Fufufu, how fleeting~~~

mou: I also think it's quite beautiful to see Kanon go through these changes.

mou: Imagine, a young caterpillar, going into its cocoon.

mou: Then to come out, a beautiful black butterfly! Rebelling against the standards of the colorful monarch butterflies!

Chisato Shirasagi: Ok that's enough kaoru but go off ig

Aya Maruyama: kanon is going through an edgy teenage rebellion phase confirmed???

Omae: If mother kaoru says so then it's fact

wa: can we please not start calling kaoru mother, that's only going to feed her.

H: Kaoru has always been our mother???

Chisato Shirasagi: um. I agree with Misaki, please don't feed the beast.

sans: ^

undertale: mommy kaoru

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : mommy kaoru

Eve Wakamiya: Kaoru is NOT my mother????

Eve Wakamiya: though I wouldn't mind if she was! She has many mother-like qualities.

Maya Yamato: ...I'm not getting involved in this

Aya Maruyama: SPLIT OPINION! SPLIT OPINION! SCRUM DEBAAAAAAAAATE

Maya Yamato: Hey. im suddenly curious, what happened to Hina?

undertale:

undertale: sayo DEFINITELY murdered her

Eve Wakamiya: oh no.

sans: um... I'm going to call Yukina and see.

* * *

Ran exited the group chat, and entered her contacts. She suddenly realized how stupid she was for offering to call Yukina.

She and Yukina obviously weren't on the bestof terms. It's not like Ran despised Yukina, and Ran was pretty sure Yukina didn't despise her, (though she wasn't positive) they just didn't get along well. Their opinions clashed often which led to many petty little arguments, many that Ran wasn't quite proud of. However, Ran was known to be stubborn, and in the heat of the moment Ran always stuck up for what she believed in. Yukina is the same way.

Ran tapped the button to call Yukina, and with each ring in her ear Ran became more and more nervous. As a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, Ran stopped to ask herself why she was so nervous. She was just calling a... "friend", not asking a crush out. But still, ran felt adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Ran? What do you want?" The voice of Yukina suddenly sounded in Ran's ear. The tone of voice she used already pissed Ran off, but she still tried to keep cool.

"I was just calling because a lot of people are concerned with Hina and are wondering if Sayo did... something."

Ran could hear shuffling and a loud sigh on the other line, which only pushed Ran's buttons more.

"Sayo did head home, yes. It's just me and Lisa now, but we're heading home right now. Is that all you needed?"

Ran's blood was boiling.

"Yes. Thank you for sparing a moment of your precious time," Ran said with angry undertones.

Yukina clicked her tongue. "You're welcome."

Ran furrowed her eyebrows, and hung up the phone quickly to avoid bursting. It was so frustrating to Ran how just a simple phone call could set her off the edge. She didn't understand why she never got along with Yukina, especially considering they were quite similar in some ways. Yukina was just being too difficult. Though, Ran was too.

Ran ignored her cooling anger and swiped back to the group chat to deliver the information.

* * *

sans: Yukina told me Sayo went home.

undertale: oh yeah

undertale: actually aya just called hina and

undertale: she's not DEAD thank god

undertale: but she told aya that she got a "stern talking to" for using her phone without permission, and then hina refused to tell her how to change it back so sayo yelled at her even more and then hina said she was too emotionally drained to even text LMAO

Aya Maruyama: it was HILARIOUS

sans: Oh.

Yukina Minato: I knew Sayo wouldn't cause physical harm to Hina, anyways. She's not that type of person.

Yukina Minato: Was it really necessary to call me, Ran?

sans: Yeah. I suppose not. 

* * *

_**sans** _

undertale: hey. are u ok?

sans: What do you mean? I'm fine.

undertale: dont play dumb w me

undertale: I know you start using super proper grammar when ur upset.

undertale: so just tell me what's wrong.

undertale: does it have to do with yukina?

sans: Um... I guess.

undertale: ok

undertale: well, I already know that you two have not the best relationship

sans: It's just

sans: When I called her, she sounded so  _annoyed_ and sounded annoyed the entire time. I didn't know what I was doing wrong because  _I_ was trying to be nice.

undertale: ohh, i see...

sans: And how she went "Was it really necessary to call me, Ran?" as if she knows everything.

sans: GRR it just makes me angry.

undertale: that's understandable,

undertale: BUT u have to remember, love is a two way street...

sans: Ugh. Don't say that.

undertale: ...if you want her to not sound angry with you all the time, you have to try and clear things up with her.

sans: What do you mean?

undertale: idk. I would say you should try just  _talking_ to her. Have you ever tried that?

sans: Um...

undertale: see? this is what i mean. Ran, you are HORRIBLE at expressing your emotions, and i know yukina is the same way.

undertale: yukina doesn't hate you. i know that for sure, but she would never express herself to you first unless someone pushed her like I'm pushing you.

undertale: I think it would be so much easier if one of you just  _talked_ to each other, and i think it would be more likely for you to start things up.

undertale: but really, that's just my advice. take it or leave it

sans: Hmm...

sans: I actually,

sans: think that's a pretty good idea

undertale: Oh

undertale: well, good!

undertale: i am very smart yknow~

undertale: and also, maybe she was being pissy to you for unrelated reasons

undertale: maybe she was in a bad mood bc she had a bad day

undertale: or maybe she's on her period lol

sans: Ha, ha

undertale: do u want to come over? ;)

sans: Gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> mou - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> sans - Ran  
> undertale - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> $10 - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Yukina Minato - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> Rinko Shirokane - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Aya Maruyama - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Eve Wakamiya - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya
> 
> wow! this chapter is quite long! i hope u guys like it, it actually has more of a story this time instead of just being a cluster of memes lol. And i hope u like the few paragraphs of the non-text format!  
> also, I SWEAR I wasn't trying to make out yukina to be this super rude villain, I was just trying to accurately portray ran and yukina's relationship the best I could, and I always see in their conversations with each other that one of them uses some kind of weird tone with the other, and the other things "i don't like how she said that." BUT, yeah I love yukina no hate against her at all kiss kiss


	5. Poppin' Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> mou - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> sans - Ran  
> undertale - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> $10 - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Yukina Minato - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> Rinko Shirokane - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Aya Maruyama - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Eve Wakamiya - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya

Aya Maruyama: aya maruyama

Aya Maruyama: WAITDGHHDGSHEO

Omae: what

Hina Hikawa: W<DJHHDJW

Hina Hikawa: i think she was trying to do an ego search on the internet but didn't realize she was in the gc somehow??? SJHfjehdjL

Aya Maruyama: NO

Hina Hikawa: DO NOT DENY IT

**_Aya Maruyama_ changed their name to  _Mr. Stark..._**

Hina Hikawa: NOOOOOOO

**_undertale_ changed their name to  _I don't feel so good..._**

Hina Hikawa: STOP.

Mr. Stark...: I SWEAR I DID NOT TELL HER TODO THAT SHBHFEH

sans: Oh thank god, I can change this stupid username

 _**sans** _ **changed their name to _Ran_**

I don't feel so good...: aw man :(

**_Yukina Minato_ changed their name to  _Kitten_**

sayowo: Yukina...

Kitten: Cats.

Chisato Shirasagi: NONONONONO YOU'REGONNA TRIGGER KAORU

mou: Fufufu, how lovely! Yukina, you really are embracing being my little kitten~~

Kitten: Call me your little kitten again. I dare you.

Chisato Shirasagi: That's right tell it to her

mou: But, Chisato, I know you quite enjoy being my kitten!

Chisato Shirasagi: That's very debatable. Besides, I like to think of myself as more of a puppy.

mou: Ohoho, is that right?

mou: Then does that make you my bitch~?

Chisato Shirasagi:

H: the.

Mr. Stark...: oh

Mr. Stark...: OH

I don't feel so good...: OH MY GODGDGGWSHYX

H: IM LITERSLFY SCREMSING

Omae: BWAHAHAHAHAH

NANI!?: kaORU IM GONNA CRY FKBHEHDHFHYCUE

shindeiru: I   W H E E Z E D

дpyr: XDXDXDXD

$10: LITERALLY, HEGEFOHWGVKWD

sayowo: Kaoru... that's inappropriate.

 _**Rinko Shirokane** _ **changed their name to _kaochisa_**

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : BWAH

LISA IMAI: MWUAHSHHAHWHS

**_Chisato Shirasagi_ left the chat.**

Mr. Stark...: Oh no

* * *

**_Mr. Stark..._ **

Chisato Shirasagi: GRRRRR

Mr. Stark...: calm down bb its ok

Chisato Shirasagi: How can I possibly "calm down" when she's so infuriating?

Mr. Stark...: u know she was just joking around.

Chisato Shirasagi: That's the problem!

Mr. Stark...: that she was joking?

Chisato Shirasagi: Yes!!!

Mr. Stark...: are u saying you actually want to be her bitch?

Chisato Shirasagi: i

Chisato Shirasagi: NO

Mr. Stark...: mhmm

Mr. Stark...: ur usually so quick with comebacks, you're the only one that can actually handle her. besides kokoro, hagumi, and kanon maybe. what's going on?

Chisato Shirasagi: I don't know

Chisato Shirasagi: I don't really know a quip I could've said back after. That.

Chisato Shirasagi: So I just left.

Chisato Shirasagi: Usually Kaoru just sticks to her dumb prince routine and I know how to remark to that

Mr. Stark...: that's tru but now ur almost just kinda. making an embarrassment out of yourself. ur definitelyy gonna get teased for leaving

Chisato Shirasagi: Oh.

Chisato Shirasagi: Shit, you think so?

Mr. Stark...: its likely

Mr. Stark...: its not often that kaoru gets the upper hand so she's definitely going to enjoy it

Mr. Stark...: Look. im going 2 add u back to the chat, and just try to stand ur ground and make  _her_ flustered, ok? ill guide u

Chisato Shirasagi: Hhh. Okay.

* * *

 

**_Mr. Stark..._ added  _Chisato Shirasagi_ to the chat.**

mou: Oh? Back already?

mou: Have I just so managed you embarrass you, Chisato~?

Chisato Shirasagi: Doubtful.

mou: But there's still a possibility?

Chisato Shirasagi: Absolutely none.

mou: Aw, Chisato. I can practically see your adorable blushing face right now~~~

Chisato Shirasagi: You really think you've managed to pull me in?

Chisato Shirasagi: Your remark is nothing if not infuriating; what kind of woman wants to be called a bitch? You'll have to try better than that.

mou: Chisato Shirasagi, mark my words, one day I will sweep you off your feet.

Chisato Shirasagi: Doubtful.

mou: But, there's still a possibility?

Chisato Shirasagi: Absolutely. None.

H: AHHH

H: OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL THE TENSION RADIATING FROM MY SCREEN

Eve Wakamiya: Chisato-chan is a legend~

NANI!?: but kaoru is a pussy destroyer

Maya Yamato: Kaoru will have to try reaal hard cuz chisato wears a mental chastity belt

I don't feel so good...: CHISATO'S CHASTITY BELT HAHAHA

* * *

**_Chisato Shirasagi_ **

Mr. Stark...: BRO ur a legend good job

* * *

 ** _Eve Wakamiya_ added  _Kasumi Toyama, Tae Hanazono,_ and 3** **others to the chat.**

wa: WHWHWHWHWH

wa: WHAAAT

Eve Wakamiya: Oh, was I

Eve Wakamiya: Not supposed to add them?

wa: I mean... no, it's fine, poppin' party is bearable but...

wa: why

Eve Wakamiya: Well, Hello, Happy World! Afterglow, Roselia, and Pastel*Pallettes are already here, sooo...

Eve Wakamiya: I figured adding Poppin' Party would do no harm and up the liveliness and make things more fun!!!

sayowo: This chat was never fun

Kasumi Toyama: THANK YOU EVE

Kasumi Toyama: HELLOOOOOO EVERYBODY!

Kitten: She types like Lisa.

LISA IMAI: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

Kasumi Toyama: nah, don't worry, my caps lock isn't stuck

Ran: I'm surprised we haven't reached the chat limit by now... I mean, 25 people in one chat? That's kind of insane.

wa: lucky us.

Arisa Ichigaya: This is stupid.

I don't feel so good...: oh god the tsundere loli is here

Arisa Ichigaya: HEY.

H: Arisa IchiGAYa

Arisa Ichigaya: STOP COMING @ ME

Tae Hanazono: Everyone is trying to snatch arisa's weave

**_Rimi Ushigome_ changed their name to  _Choco cornet_**

Mr. Stark...: just. instantly

Choco cornet: :)

Tae Hanazono: pure

Arisa Ichigaya: Where's saaya?

I don't feel so good: dead

Ran: why... is that your go-to response for everything

Saaya Yamabuki: I'm here~ <3

 _ **ZZZZZ**_ : MOM.

wa: i thought kaoru was your mother

 ** _ZZZZZ_** : well they both are

Omae: I agree

Eve Wakamiya: They're both very motherly!

kaochisa: saaya is the mom and kaoru is the dad

H: CANON

**_Saaya Yamabuki_ changed their name to  _Mom_**

Omae: if we can get kaoru to change her username to dad i'll be willing to forget the omae wa mou shindeiru nani thing

wa: yes

Ran: I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not calling Kaoru and Saaya my parents

wa: ^

Arisa Ichigaya: ^

sayowo: ^

Maya Yamato: ^

Kitten: For once, I agree with something Ran said.

I don't feel so good...: wow i love when all the tsunderes join forces

Arisa Ichigaya: STOP

Hina Hikawa: i wouldn't consider maya necessarily a tsundere but otherwise yes definitely

Omae: seriously tho WHERE is kaoru my papa

wa: please don't ever say that again.

Omae: Hahahah c'mon u know you love me!!!

wa: mhm..

* * *

**_Chisato Shirasagi_ **

Mr. Stark...: chisato?

* * *

Hina Hikawa: Y'all seen deadpool 2 yet?

Mr. Stark...: no and do NOT fucking saying anything about it

Hina Hikawa: but... mr. stark...

Mr. Stark...: OK LOOK HINA PLEASE

Tae Hanazono: actually i'll kill you if u say anything too hina

Hina Hikawa: :)

Hina Hikawa: Weell, you would not BELIEVE what happens to deadpool!!!

**_Mr. Stark..._ left the chat.**

_**Tae Hanazono**_ **left the chat.**

 _**Kasumi** _ **_Toyama_ left the chat.**

**_Mom_ left the chat.**

_**Kitten** _ **left the chat.**

sayowo: ...Yukina?

Hina Hikawa: holy fuck WDHHDJOIW

* * *

_**Chisato Shirasagi** _

Mr. Stark...: chisato where ARE u

* * *

H: I saw it with tomoe, rinko and ako a while ago so like. we good

Hina Hikawa: DOUBLE DATE?????? GAY

H: whwhwh NO

H: Also that's MY job to call things gay

Hina Hikawa: so what about the rest of u (that are even on)

sayowo: I don't really care for superhero movies.

Arisa Ichigaya: ^

Omae: i just in general dont really care! :3

shindeiru: ^

wa: I actually agree with kokoro,

Maya Yamato: well i saw it with u and eve

Eve Wakamiya: It was a very fun movie!

I don't feel so good...: i saw it with ran

I don't feel so good...: we didn't pay attention much ;)

Ran: Shut the fuck up yes we did oh my god

H: I don't think I even need to say anything to that

Arisa Ichigaya: When are you guys just going to admit you're a thing? It's getting frustrating at this point.

Ran: What do you mean...

sayowo: I think she means, stop denying what we all see. It's obvious you two are going out or at least have  _something_ going on, so what's the point of continuing to deny it further?

Ran: Don't be ridiculous... there's nothing going on.

I don't feel so good...: ran, u are so stupid if you think they're going to believe that

I don't feel so good...: YES, we ARE GOING OUT.

Ran: MOCA.

H: h,

H: JGADGWUDGUKYEYUAEFHJEUEH

wa: Ohhh! shocker

Arisa Ishigaya: Saaya owes me $5.

Omae: OH MY GOD

Omae: IM SO HAPPY ITS FINALLY BEEN REVEALED AHHHKGGYFEH

shindeiru: THE FUCKING. !!!!!KHDSHF

H: I love you guys sm???????

Ran:

Ran: I love you too...

I don't feel so good...: big love~ <3

**_Hina Hikawa_ added  _Kasumi Toyama, Tae Hanazono,_ and 3 others to the chat.**

Hina Hikawa: GUYS RAN AND MOCA SAID THEY'RE DATING

Mr. Stark...: oh.. my GOD

Mom: ...Shit

Mom: I owe Arisa $5.

* * *

**_Mr. Stark..._**

Chisato Shirasagi: GUESS WHO GOT SOME PUSSY TONIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> mou - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> Ran - Ran  
> I don't feel so good... - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> $10 - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Kitten - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> kaochisa - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Mr. Stark... - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Eve Wakamiya - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya  
> Kasumi Toyama - Kasumi  
> Tae Hanazono - Tae  
> Arisa Ichigaya - Arisa  
> Mom - Saaya  
> Choco cornet - Rimi


	6. The Fun Really Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ONLY THE BEGINNING of the chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED THIS FUCKING FIC
> 
>  
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> mou - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> Ran - Ran  
> I don't feel so good... - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> $10 - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Kitten - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> kaochisa - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Mr. Stark... - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Eve Wakamiya - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya  
> Kasumi Toyama - Kasumi  
> Tae Hanazono - Tae  
> Arisa Ichigaya - Arisa  
> Mom - Saaya  
> Choco cornet - Rimi

LISA IMAI: HEY GUYS IT'S FUCKING FRIDAY!!!

Kitten: Hello to you too, Lisa.

sayowo: Lisa, please don't swear. There's a child in here.

Hina Hikawa: are... are you talking about ako-

дpyr: I AM NOT A CHILD!!!!!

I don't feel so good...: u still use XD

дpyr: yeah so?

I don't feel so good...: exactly my point.

LISA IMAI: ANYWAYS

LISA IMAI: IT'S FRIDAY

LISA IMAI: PLEASE PLEASE  _PLEASE_ CAN WE DO SOMETHING FUN!?!?!?

sayowo: What do you propose we do?

LISA IMAI:

Arisa Ichigaya: She hasn't thought that far ahead lol

LISA IMAI: shut up ichiGAYa

Arisa Ichigaya: HECK OFF

Kitten: Wow, that's the first time Lisa hasn't used all caps while in this chat.

Maya Yamato: heck off???

Mom: We don't swear in this house.

H: you just swore last chapter????

Omae: i'm only doing something if kaoru changes her name to dad.

**_mou_ changed their name to  _Dad_**

Omae: !!! YES!!!! :DD I LOVE MY FATHER

Chisato Shirasagi: I'm Kaoru's daddy.

Dad: CHISATIOSDIIOSOIU

Dad: AHUT THE FUKCU UP

shindeiru: nani??

NANI!?: <<<

H: I'm only doing something if we get more info on MOCARAN

Ran: ,,

I don't feel so good...: ohohoho

I don't feel so good...: how much info do u want? ;)

H: Everything.

wa: NO. NOT EVERYTHING.

Ran: I'm just... going to explain how it all started

Ran: We've been secretly dating for a few months now. But... I know that I, personally, have had feelings for Moca for quite a long time. We kept it a secret because we were afraid of ridicule.

I don't feel so good...: no. U were afraid of ridicule

$10: Are u fucking me rn?

Ran: ...no?

$10: dude. literally like. EVERYONE here is gay. you couldn't really have been expecting to be judged, did you?

Omae: yeah! girls are magical~~~

wa: e,fgkseuguw

wa: i, agree with that

Chisato Shirasagi: And, we  _all_ know that Kaoru is the biggest lesbian to ever live.

Dad: ...Guilty as charged.

Ran: well... Yeah, but... I guess I was more concerned about people like Yukina or Sayo...

Kitten:

sayowo: ...

Kitten: Have I

Kitten: Have I ever come off like I'm not excepting of gay people?

Kitten: Because, if I have, I'm truly sorry.

Ran: NO, NO it's

Ran: I know you don't like me very much, so I thought that me being with Moca... romantically, might just give you another reason to hate me.

Kitten: No...

Kitten: That's not at all true. I have nothing at all against the LGBT community. Actually, I support them. And...

Kitten: I don't hate you at all.

sayowo: I have to agree with Yukina. I have nothing against the LGBT community either, and I have nothing against you, Ran.

Eve Wakamiya: We all support you and Moca!

kaochisa: and, besides... yukina, sayo, and lisa are all p much having a threesome

Kitten:

sayowo:

LISA IMAI:

Mr. Stark...: wow, not even a hint of denial

Kitten: Wrong

H: Also, Ran, i ship everyone together! you and Moca were one of my BIGGESTS otps and im so glad it's canon now (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ

I don't feel so good...: hii-chan... isn't it kinda strange to ship your friends together~

H: well

H: HAHHHGSAH

H: MAYBE, but,,,

Kitten: So, Ran

Kitten: And Moca, too

Kitten: I hope you know now that we're all very supportive of you and happy for what you've accomplished.

Ran: Yes...

Ran: I think I understand now.

Ran: Thank you, guys.

I don't feel so good: arigato~

LISA IMAI: HEY U FUCKERS WE STILL NEED TO HANGOUT

sayowo: Again... what do you propose?

Tae Hanazono: let's get wasted lol

Arisa Ichigaya: TAE

Tae Hanazono: i'm JOKING

дpyr: 420 blaze it

Arisa Ichigaya: Ako is a tainted child. Throw her in the trash.

Mom: don't talk to me or my daughter ever again

Dad: Arisa is disowned

Arisa Ichigaya: WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS AGAINST ME

Tae Hanazono: cause u ichiGAYa lol

Kasumi Toyama: i love u arisa!!!!!!!! ★★★

Arisa Ichigaya: y-yeah well, wh-whatever...

I don't feel so good...: DONT YOU EVER TEXT STUTTER AGAIN

kaochisa: th-that's my thing...

дpyr: ^

**_Kasumi Toyama_ changed their name to  _arisa lover_**

Arisa Ichigaya: ur gay.....

Tae Hanazono: says you, arisa ichiGAYa

Arisa Ichigaya: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY NAME

kaochisa: hey guys... why is saaya the mom?

Mom: ...what.

kaochisa: I

kaochisa: I think lisa should be the mommy...

LISA IMAI:

Mom: m... mommy?

Arisa Ichigaya: No way bitch tits, lisa is too loud. Saaya is mom

Maya Yamato: didn't you not wanna go along with the whole mom dad idea????

Arisa Ichigaya. Heck off.

kaochisa: b-b-b-b-b-b-

Mr. Stark...: You s-s-s-say something, B-B-B-B-Billy?

H: Why does aya always come in with a movie reference

kaochisa: it' s jjust that lisa t ends to ourr needs... a loT

Mom: ur grounded???????

LISA IMAI: hold on a second

Mom: ??????????????

LISA IMAI: i like this idea...

Mom: please go die

дpyr: a real mother would NEVER tell her own child to die

Mom: Please- lisa is HARDLY our child, more like that one crazy lesbian aunt.

Arisa Ichigaya: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

I don't feel so good...: gay

Arisa Ichigaya: Have u guys just given up on IchiGAYa and decided to just flat-out call me gay?????

Tae Hanazono: ya

Tae Hanazono: gay

Mr. Stark...: lisa is a hoe and too crazy to be our mother

_**Eve Wakamiya** _ **changed their name to _Bushido!!~♡_**

I dont feel so good...: ok queen

Bushido!!~♡: But wouldn't that make Lisa fun as a mother? I think a mother who you can be close to but also takes care of you is precious!

Mom: Grounded.

Bushido!!~♡: :[

Arisa Ichigaya: That's not precious, just STUPID

LISA IMAI: OK QUEENS. MY CHILDREN... COME TO MY HOUSE WE R GOING TO HAVE FUN!

Arisa Ichigaya: pf

Arisa Ichigaya: Please

kaochisa: o-okay

дpyr: mommy!

Mom: COUGHS

Mom: No, my children. Come to MY HOUSE and I will give you sweeties many buns

I don't feel so good: dont gotta ask me twice

Arisa Ichigaya: Heheh... I know where I'm going.

Tae Hanazono: ur gay i thought you were against the whole parent idea

Arisa Ichigaya: ...I'd rather let it be known that I would rather have Saaya be my mom over lisa.

Mom: Thanks baby

LISA IMAI: FINE. LET THE MOM WARS BEGIN.

Omae: what about dad? D:

LISA IMAI: SHE'S MARRIED TO ME

Mom: She's married to me

Dad:

Mom: wanna fucking throw hands????

LISA IMAI: YUH

Mr. Stark...: oh god oh n o its fuckinfng. happeing.

$10: They both died lol

wa: can y'all just shut up for once ohmygod im trying to nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> Dad - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> Ran - Ran  
> I don't feel so good... - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> $10 - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Kitten - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> kaochisa - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Mr. Stark... - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Bushido!!~♡ - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya  
> arisa lover - Kasumi  
> Tae Hanazono - Tae  
> Arisa Ichigaya - Arisa  
> Mom - Saaya  
> Choco cornet - Rimi


	7. The Mom Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is. Pretty Long and also there's a LOT OF SWEARING LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> Dad - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> Ran - Ran  
> I don't feel so good... - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> $10 - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Kitten - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> kaochisa - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Mr. Stark... - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Bushido!!~♡ - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya  
> arisa lover - Kasumi  
> Tae Hanazono - Tae  
> Arisa Ichigaya - Arisa  
> Mom - Saaya  
> Choco cornet - Rimi

_**Mom**_ **added _arisa lover_ , _Arisa_ _Ichigaya_ ,and 8 others to a chat.**

Mom: hey queens thank you all for coming to my house. Fuckin love my kids.

I don't feel so good...: ur welcome babe

Mom: DONT CALL ME BABE IM UR MOTHER

Ran: Don't call her babe I'm your girlfriend

I don't feel so good...:

Tae Hanazono: YOUR MINDS .

Mom: so. Who are the sweeties that aren't backstabbers and came to my house to hang out with mama

Mr. Stark...: ur the one that added everyone shouldnt u know

Mom: Watch ur sass

arisa lover: well, all of Poppin' Party came bc we support Saaya no matter what!!!!!!!!!

Ran: All of Afterglow came too becase we! Hate! Roselia!

$10: Shut up dramatic ass no we dont

Mr. Stark...: im here too

Hina Hikawa: ME TOO!!!

arisa lover: huuuuuuuuhhhhhh!?!

Hina Hikawa: what

arisa lover: i thought you would've gone to Lisa's!!!!!!!!!!

Hina Hikawa: I just came here bc aya wanted me to

Hina Hikawa: i dont rlly care tbh lolll

H: ...

H: do I smeell some gayy?

Mom:

Mom: this ain't add up

$10: Whatchya mean

Mom: The... there's 11 people in this chat. But.

$10: but?????

Mom: Shouldn't there be 12?? Poppin' party (5) + afterglow (5) + hina + aya = 12

Mom: did i not add someone???

$10: OH

I don't feel so good...: uhhhhh

Tae Hanazono: Hmmmmmmm...

Mr. Stark...:

Ran: ...

Choco cornet: ..Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

H:

H: WHERE'S TSUGUMI

Mom: OH

Choco Cornet: OH

Mr. Stark...: OH

I don't feel so good...: OH

Kasumi Toyama: OH

Hina Hikawa: OH

$10: OH

Tae Hanazono: OH

Mom: She's not. Here????????

I don't feel so good...: shes probably at home fuckin sleeping tbh

Tae Hanazono: bruh

Tae Hanazono: didn't she used to be like..an insomniac lolol

Ran: Well

Ran: Kind of

Ran: It's kind of like, she has this problem of when she's really motivated and wants to do something, she can't really sleep and just wants to stay up and  _do_ things. But after getting literally hospitalized after exhaustion she learned the importance of not pushing herself too hard and to just sleep. She also started taking these meds to help her sleep.

Ran: I think she's learned to appreciate sleep a bit too much, though

I don't feel so good...: i love life license with ran and tsugu

$10: license..

Arisa Ichigaya: Hey guys

Mom: yeah?

Arisa Ichigaya: Noah fence but why are you all texting we're literally in the same room as each other

H: Because this is a group chat fic so we have to or else the readers wont know what's happening!

* * *

**_LISA IMAI_ added  _Kitten_ ,  _sayowo_ , and 8 others to a chat.**

LISA IMAI: HEY QUEENS THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO MY HOUSE

LISA IMAI: FUCKIN LOVE MY KIDS

sayowo: Meh. I had nothing better to do... besides practice, maybe.

Kitten: ^

друг: oh please

Kitten: ? ?

друг: i know u BOTH came here bc you love lisa so fu. kin shut up.

Kitten: Um.

sayowo: Watch your language, child

друг: YOUR NOT DENYING IT

sayowo: *You're

LISA IMAI: aw, u love me :')

LISA IMAI: SO

LISA IMAI: THE PEOPLE HERE ARE...

kaochisa: all of roselia..

Omae: ALL of hhw!! :33333

Bushido!!~♡: And me and Maya came!!!

wa: kokoro kidnapped me and forced me to come to lisa's somebody help me im shakign crying the real kokoro would NEV

Omae: :)

LISA IMAI: SO THEN

LISA IMAI: ALL OF ROSELIA, ALL OF HHW, AND EVE AND MAYA

NANI!?: yes that's what we all literally just said

shindeiru: is

shindeiru: is kaoru here tho

LISA IMAI: .

LISA IMAI: oh

LISA IMAI: OH

LISA IMAI: OH THAT LITTLE  _BITCH_.

* * *

**_Mom_ **

LISA IMAI: HOE

LISA IMAI: IS KAORU AT YOUR HOUSE?????

Mom: No? is she at yours????

LISA IMAI: NO

Mom: That fucking BITCH WHERE IS SHE

* * *

_**Mom** _ **added _Dad_ and  _LISA IMAI_ to a chat.**

Mom: KAORU

LISA IMAI: KAORU

Mom: KAORU

LISA IMAI: KAORU

Mom: KAORU

LISA IMAI: KAORU

Mom: KAORU

Dad: jesus fuck what

LISA IMAI: KAORU

Dad: WHAT

Mom: WHERE ARE U

Dad: At... home???

Mom: AHEM

LISA IMAI: COME TO MY HOUSE. NOW.

Mom: NO MINE

LISA IMAI: NO MINE

Dad: I

Dad: just gonna

**_Dad_ left the chat.**

Mom: Fucking

Mom: WHOREEEEEEEEEEE

LISA IMAI: I CAN'T ADD HER BACK

Mom: ME NEITHER

LISA IMAI: SJE BLOCKED US???????

Mom: THAT FUCKING LESBIAN BITCHHOLE ASS DICK WHORE SLUT UGHHHHHHHH

* * *

_**LISA IMAI** _ **, _Kitten_ , and 9 others.**

LISA IMAI: we're gonna bomb saaya's house

Kitten: ???

wa: WHAT

sayowo: Why are we texting, we're in the same room.

LISA IMAI: IT'S. THE PRINCAPLE OF THE THING

sayowo: It's... *principle.

LISA IMAI: WHATEVER

Kitten: We are not going to  _bomb_ Saaya's house.

друг: why not :(

sayowo: Do we have to even? Explain??

Kitten: Honestly, I feel like me and Sayo would be better fit as mothers.

Kitten: Stop looking at me like that.

kaochisa: sayo and yukina are our lesbian mothers

sayowo: Absolutely not

LISA IMAI: YEAH! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Kitten: Lisa where did you just run off to

LISA IMAI: YOU'LL SEE!!!

* * *

_**Mom** _

_**LISA IMAI** _ **sent an image.**

Mom: bitch what the fuck

Mom: are you outsIDE MY HOUSE

LISA IMAI: oh idk am i

 _**LISA IMAI** _ **sent an image.**

Mom: ARE YOU OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

Mom: WHERE ARE YOU

LISA IMAI: KEKEKEKEKEKE

**_LISA IMAI_ sent an image.**

Mom: HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE

LISA IMAI: ur parents let me in they love me

Mom: IM COMING FOR U YOU BITCH

* * *

_**Ran** _

Kitten: Hey Ran did Lisa come to Saaya's house

Ran: Uhh. Why

Kitten: Well. Lisa told us she was going to bomb Saaya's house. We told her no and then after a little bit she ran somewhere

Ran: What

Kitten: Yeah. She wasn't being serious.

Kitten: ...I don't think

Kitten: But I just wanted to see if she went over there and did anything weird.

Ran: Well, actually, Saaya  _did_ say something about Lisa being in the house and started running around.

Kitten: What

Ran: and

Kitten: ...and?

Kitten: And what??

Ran: Oh my god.

Kitten: What?

Ran: Lisa...

Ran: She just came in the room wearing a horse head mask, picked up Moca, and ran out

Ran: Everyone is freaking out

Ran: Aya started crying

Ran: Apparently me and Arisa are the only ones who realize it was Lisa

Kitten: Jesus Christ

* * *

**_Mom_ **

**_LISA IMAI_ sent a photo.**

Mom: LISA WHAT THE FUCK

LISA IMAI: U WONT GET HER BACK UNTIL U ADMIT IM MOM.

Mom: N E V E R

LISA IMAI: THEN SAY GOODBYE TO MOCA!!!

Mom: PLEASE. Moca is hardly our strongest warrior- in fact.. I bet that's why you took her. Because you KNEW she wouldn't fight back! going for the weakest spot, huh?

LISA IMAI: MAYBE. BUT THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS THAT YOU'RE DOWN A CHILD AND IM UP ONE

LISA IMAI: I. AM. WINNING.

Mom: NOT FOR LONG DONKEY-FACE

LISA IMAI: ACTUALLY,

**_LISA IMAI_ sent a photo.**

LISA IMAI: ITS A HORSE

Mom: WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

**_Chisato Shirasagi_ **

Mr. Stark...: chisattoto imm shakigbng cryning,

Chisato Shirasagi: What?

Mr. Stark...: a. a Mans jusssśt.. came into the rogmm with a horsehead maks and??? Kidnaopped moca??????

Chisato Shirasagi: ...What??

Mr. Stark...: HEJFGKEUYGFKEYGSDKUHJKAOIUYGFDHELP

Chisato Shirasagi: Did you say, that, a man came into the room... with a horse head mask... and kidnapped Moca?

Mr. Stark...: YES..........

Chisato Shirasagi: ..

Chisato Shirasagi: Are you sure it was a man?

Mr. Stark...: whwhwhwhwhat

Chisato Shirasagi: Was it maybe a girl??

Mr. Stark...: uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......

Mr. Stark: m maybe?

Mr. Stark: welll... i.ithink so.. yeah??

Chisato Shirasagi: That was probably Lisa.

Mr. Stark...: ..what?

Chisato Shirasagi: Lisa has a horse head mask.

Mr. Stark...: oh...

Mr. Stark...: OH

Mr. Stark...: PHEWWWW

Mr. Stark...: i was crying so hard lol

Mr. Stark...: are u at lisas house

Chisato Shirasagi: No

Chisato Shirasagi: these "mom wars" are stupid

Chisato Shirasagi: And Lisa made you cry...

Mr. Stark...: oh

Mr. Stark...: chisato-chan, sometimes i think u should be the mom haha

Chisato Shirasagi: no

Chisato Shirasagi: no way in Hell

Mr. Stark...: ok i mean i was just joking

Mr. Stark...: but i do think it'd be fitting for u.. -thinking emoji-

Chisato Shirasagi: Did you. did you really just type "-thinking emoji-" ??

Mr. Stark...: yuh

Chisato Shirasagi: ...Ugh.

* * *

**_Chisato Shirasagi_ added  _LISA IMAI_ and  _Mom_ to a chat.**

Chisato Shirasagi: What the fuck are you guys doing.

Mom: what

LISA IMAI: WHAT

Chisato Shirasagi: You guys made Aya cry??

Chisato Shirasagi: Im talking especially to you, Lisa; you literally kidnapped Moca

Chisato Shirasagi: What's the matter with you?

Chisato Shirasagi: If you guys really care about your "children" or whatever, then stop scaring them like this. this whole thing is so stupid and I can't believe i'm wasting a whole chapter on this.

Chisato Shirasagi: of my life

Mom:

LISA IMAI:

Mom: I mean. ok but don't tell me how to parent I know what im doing >:(

LISA IMAI: ^

Chisato Shirasagi: You two are just as thick-skulled as I thought.

LISA IMAI: HEY

Chisato Shirasagi: Whatever. I don't even care anyways. Take my advice or leave it

* * *

**_Mr. Stark..._ added  _Hina Hikawa, Bushido!!~♡_ , and 17 others to a chat.**

_**Mr. Stark...** _ **named the chat _children_**

Mr. Stark...: hey

Mr. Stark...: so, um. am i the only one thinking that this is getting a little out of hand?

H: nah. I totally get what you mean.

I don't feel so good...: yeahhh...

I don't feel so good...: the horse head mask was funny as fuck when i first saw it but after the initial humor wore off it was p scary

I don't feel so good...: until it was revealed it was just l i s a.

sayowo: Yes. I definitely agree that this is too much.

Arisa Ichigaya: Where are the both of them right now??

Kitten: We don't know where Lisa is. She dropped Moca off and left.

arisa lover: we dont know where Saaya is either. she said she's gonna go find lisa. I guess they're both just running around town searching for each other?

Omae: so, then..what are we gonna do??

Mr. Stark...: i have a plan.

wa: oh no

Mr. Stark...: NO its a good one trust me

Mr. Stark...: so, here's what we're all gonna do...

* * *

**_LISA IMAI_ **

Mom: Hey pussy. meet me in front of the cafeteria, and get ready to FIGHT.

LISA IMAI: PFF. OK BITCH. GET READY TO BE DESTROYED.

* * *

_**Mom** _

LISA IMAI: HEY BITCH MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE CAFETERIA!!! WE'RE GONNA FIGHT.

Mom: HAHAHA! you sound way too confident for someone who's about to get BEAT.

* * *

_**Mom** _

LISA IMAI: THEY BOUGHT IT

Mom: AHAHAHAHAHAH i TOLD you they were too dumb to realize

Mom: and plus the adrenaline of it all probably made their reasoning weak!

LISA IMAI: totally

LISA IMAI: Did hina put the message in at the cafeteria?

Mom: not sure, i'll ask!!!

* * *

**_Hina Hikawa_ **

Mom: yo Hina!!!!!

Mom: did you get the message to the cafeteria??

Hina Hikawa: yeah!! i told marina to deliver it and now im getting ice cream!!!!!!!

Mom: wow!!! Ur fast!!!!!!

Mom: did u like, sprint or smth???

Hina Hikawa: yeah!! pretty much!!!!!!!!!

Mom: wow. you've got endless energy

* * *

**_shindeiru_ **

Omae: pshhh. breaker breaker, this is kokoron tsurumaki, over

shindeiru: pshh, hello kokoron, this is hagumi, over.

Omae: pshhhh, hello hagumi. do u got eyes on the suspects? over

shindeiru: psh. no saaya or lisa here, kokoron, over.

Omae: psh, thank you hagumi. keep them eyes peeled and let me know if they arrive, over.

* * *

**_Dad_ **

kaochisa: DADDY!

Dad: Ah, my sweetest daughter, hello~

kaochisa: Daddy... c-could you come to chisato's house? pweaaaaase?

Dad: I

Dad: Um

Dad: Why?

kaochisa: b-because chisato is gonna be our new mommy! we want daddy to.. t-to marry chisato-chan!

Dad: UH

Dad: UM

Dad: I,

Dad: II suppose I can make it? But,only if Chisato knows.

kaochisa: Of course she knows!

Dad: Ah

Dad: Ahah,

Dad: AhhAHhHAHahHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH

kaochisa: daddy?

Dad: I'm fine, darling.

kaochisa: ok! i love u daddy!

* * *

_**Mr. Stark...** _

kaochisa: HEY

Mr. Stark...: woahh no need to shout big-talker

kaochisa: s-sorry...

kaochisa: um, has kaoru arrived yet?

Mr. Stark...: oh haha yeah

kaochisa: really??

kaochisa: hmm.. that was... fast.

Mr. Stark...: where are u??

kaochisa: bathroom. that's why im texting

* * *

_**Omae** _

shindeiru: KOKORON

shindeiru: WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO THEY'RE AT THE CAFETERIA

Omae: OHH OH MY GOD OK

shindeiru: TELL THE OTHERS

Omae: OK

Omae: RUN UR ASS OVER HERE

shindeiru: I ALREADY AM!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**children** _

Omae: GUYS

Omae: SAAYA AND LISA ARE AT THE CAFETERIA. RUUUUUUUUUUN RUN RUN TO CHISA'S IF UR NOT HERE!!! BIATCH

* * *

When Lisa and Saaya arrived at the cafeteria, approaching at opposite ends, they had furrowed brows and clenched fist. The angrily stomped to each other to throw their fists, (verbals fists, if we're being honest) before they were stopped by Marina stepping in the middle of their path. Both confused, Marina spoke;

"I have a message for the two of you," she said. Dramatically, she pulled a single notecard out of her pocket, presenting it in front of her. She cleared her throat, preparing to speak, and; "FaceTime Kokoro."

Then, with a smile, she stuffed the notecard back in her pocket and went to the studio.

Saaya and Lisa looked at each other. A few moments passed of shared confusion, before Saaya coughed and decided to speak.

"Um," she croaked. She coughed and cleared her throat again. "We can use my phone."

Lisa simply nodded, as Saaya pulled up Kokoro's contact and called.

The ring of the FaceTime tune bored into their ears while they waited for Kokoro to pick up. When she did, the sight shocked them ten times more than the sudden appearance of Marina.

"Hello!" the shout of the 20 girls on-screen flew to them. They all had a wide smile on their face- aside from maybe those like Arisa, Sayo, Yukina, Ran... but even they had a hint of a grin playing their lips.

"What the fuck," Saaya simply monotoned.

"Hello, kids," Chisato smiled.

"What the fuck is-"

" _What the fuck is going on!?"_

Chisato giggled, and gripped a flustered-looking Kaoru's hand. She didn't say anything, to which apparently someone else took as their cue to talk.

"Well," Kokoro began. "Basically; you guys are crazy hoes. We decided to let Chisato adopt us as mother!"

Maya nodded from the other side of the screen. "She  _is_ perfect for the role, especially since Kaoru is our dad."

"I love mommy and daddy!" Ako squealed.

A light chatter dispersed between the girls, and Saaya and Lisa could do nothing but stare in shock. Saaya's eye visibly twitched, and Lisa's mouth hung agape. They processed their words for a moment, until Lisa suddenly sighed.

"Phew! To be honest, that's a relief. Being mom is stressful, and-" she motioned between herself and Saaya, "-I think we're doing a pretty bad job at it."

Saaya gave a small smile, and nodded in agreement. "I agree. I didn't really want to be 'the mom' that bad anyways. I just got caught up in the feeling of it, I guess."

Lisa smiled back. "Yeah, me too. I think Chisato's better for it anyways."

Lisa wrapped her arms around Saaya in her tightest hug, and Saaya squeezed her right back.

"Aww," the phone in her hand cooed. Saaya pulled away, forgetting the audience they had, and they turned their attention back to the other girls.

"You guys should come over!" Hina exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kokoro agreed.

They both smiled.

"Of course we will!" Saaya said.

"The night's still young!" Lisa cheered.

Saaya's eyes flickered to the clock on her phone. "Actually, it's almost 11..."

"And?" Lisa asked. "Did you not hear me? The night is  _still_ young!"

Everyone on the phone cheered, as did Saaya and Lisa along with them.

"We'll be on our way!" Lisa told with shining eyes.

"Great!" Chisato said. "I love you guys."

They both smiled, and in unison, said; "we love you too, mom!"

Saaya reached to end the call, but before she hung up, they both heard Arisa angrily say one last thing;

"Am I still the only one who finds this  _incredibly_ stupid?"

The call ended, and Saaya and Lisa giggled. Lisa grabbed for Saaya's hand, and with intertwined fingers, they ran as fast as they could to Chisato's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEZ, this sure is one doozy of a chapter, huh? it took me FOREVER to write this, and it's kinda stupid but i hope you enjoyed it! the relationship between saaya and lisa wasn't written to be romantic, but if u wanna take it that way u can ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Omae - Kokoro  
> wa - Misaki  
> Dad - Kaoru  
> shindeiru - Hagumi  
> NANI!? - Kanon  
> Ran - Ran  
> I don't feel so good... - Moca  
> H - Himari  
> LISA IMAI - Tomoe  
> ZZZZZ - Tsugumi  
> Kitten - Yukina  
> sayowo - Sayo  
> дpyr - Ako  
> kaochisa - Rinko  
> LISA IMAI - Lisa  
> Mr. Stark... - Aya  
> Hina Hikawa - Hina  
> Chisato Shirasagi - Chisato  
> Bushido!!~♡ - Eve  
> Maya Yamato - Maya  
> Mom - Kasumi  
> Tae Hanazono - Tae  
> Arisa Ichigaya - Arisa  
> Mom - Saaya  
> Choco cornet - Rimi


End file.
